Mobile carriers and mobile equipment manufacturers have been implementing capabilities to distribute emergency messages en masse to mobile subscribers. Generally, these capabilities are governed by regulatory bodies in different states or nations. For instance, in the United States, the Federal Communications Commission adopted a network structure, operational procedures and technical requirements for the commercial mobile alert system (CMAS) (also referred to as wireless emergency alerts, or personal localized alerting network). CMAS is an alerting network operable in the United States to disseminate emergency alerts to mobile devices, such as cell phones, pagers, or other mobile devices configured to communicate with a mobile communications provider (e.g., tablet computer, personal digital assistant, laptop and wireless PC card, etc.). CMAS enables federal agencies to aggregate and send alerts to participating wireless providers, who can distribute the alerts to customers and compatible devices via cell broadcast. The cell broadcast technology allows a message to be distributed to mobile terminals communicating with a set of cell towers managed by a network operator.